


TICKLISH

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformer Prime, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, polishing, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Prompts from dracoqueen22: Various pairings with tickle play.





	1. Ratchet/Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



Ratchet backs Sideswipe up against the wall, a devious look in his optics as he looks at Sunstreaker strapped to the berth.  His engine revs at the nervous swirl leaching its way through Sideswipe’s field.  The widened optics are also a nice treat for the medic as he takes that last step into Sideswipe’s personal space.  His digits pet at the air well above Sideswipe’s frame as he watches the red mech.

“So what do you say, sweetspark?”  He pitches his vocalizer to a deeper tone.  He touches Sideswipe’s abdominal plating.  “Wanna test the limits of that bond of yours?”  He turns his helm towards Sunstreaker who shifts minutely on the berth.  “Open it wide and we’ll see how fast we can make Sunny moan and squeals.”  He leans his other hand against the wall partially trapping Sideswipe but still giving him a way out.  He had already gotten the go ahead snort from Sunstreaker when he had tied the yellow mech to the berth.  Fragger didn’t think it was possible to make him squirm that much by touching Sideswipe.

Sideswipe shifts and rests a servo over Ratchet’s.  The medic leans forward to press a rewarding kiss to a black helm.  Ratchet isn’t sure when Sideswipe had opened the bond fully with his twin, but the way Sunstreaker had just arched into an invisible touch as Ratchet kneaded Sideswipe’s abdominal plates tells the medic that both twins were now all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention this particular one inspired a longer work. =)


	2. Smokescreen/Ratchet

“Ah!! Nnnn!!!!” 

Smokescreen pulls his digits back from the medic’s trembling thighs.  He leans forward and pecks a small kiss on the silver knee guard.  His thumbs brush over the edges of the widened thigh seam.  The younger mech watches Ratchet, keenly aware that they were alone in the base, the others sent out on energon scouting missions.  Smokescreen runs his glossa along Ratchet’s knee-joint when the medic’s ventilation had slowed.  “Need me to stop, Ratch?”

“Ahhhh nnnn mmmm, please no,” is the softly begged reply.

Smokie grins and begins to tickle Ratchet’s thighs again.  Keeping have an audio out for a call from one of the dispersed teams.  He thought they had a couple more hours to play and explore before any call came in.  What with the kids having a school day and Fowler out with Optimus.  He revs his engine and kisses Ratchet’s knee again. 

“Okay, Ratch.  We’ll keep playing and see how long it takes you to overload.”


	3. Sunstreaker/Tracks

Sunstreaker braces himself and savagely shuts down his vocalizer as a paint brush is swiped across a sensitive area of his leg.  He looks over his shoulder at Tracks.  The mech was focused on carefully applying the paint to his frame.  Sunstreaker vents and grips the pillow beneath him with tight digits.  

‘Slagging Sideswipe always has to get himself fragged up when going after the Seekers.’  Sunstreaker rages at his brother who was in a medically induced stasis.  Sideswipe wasn’t in any real danger of offlining, but Ratchet hadn’t wanted the mech up and about - read the medic hadn’t wanted to take a break and come back to his medbay to find it rigged with pranks.  Still, ‘slagging Sideswipe getting himself slagged up that he can’t touch me uuuuup!’

Sunstreaker moans and jerks forward.  He glances back at Tracks who has stopped his painting to give the yellow twin a significant look.  It didn’t help how that lovely face plate smiled into a knowing little grin.  Sunstreaker turns about quickly to hide the way his optics lighten at seeing that smile.  Maybe it was a good thing that Sideswipe was in the medbay.  Then again Sunstreaker knew as soon as digits were added to his frame with the light tickling pass of the brush that asking Tracks to patch up his paint would lead to panting gasps and strangled cries.  

The yellow mech arches and moans.  Tracks may be his rival but damn did that mech know how to touch carefully so as not to leave a single scratch on fresh paint.


	4. Bluestreak/Sideswipe

Bluestreak settles along Sideswipe’s back.  The little red hellions arms tucked under his knees and Sideswipe’s ankles in Blue’s arms.  Oh yes no matter how Sideswipe kicked or fought, he was trapped and completely at the mercy of that sweet Praxian.  Blue grins at Sides over his grey sensor panel with a wiggle to his optical ridges.

He lifts one leg and licks at an ankle joint before sinking in his denta.  The wailing and squirm from Sides is enough for Blue’s engine to purr up several notches.

“You…you’re going to pay for this, Blue!!”  Sides wails as he tries t break free.

Bluestreak pulls his mouth away with a noisy pop and chuckles.  “I look forward to seeing you try, Siders.  Till then,” he lets go of Sideswipe’s ankle which drop and puts his digits into newly exposed knee joints, “you’re gonna sing for me.”


End file.
